


Recompense

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Abuse, Porn Watching, Slash, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Recompense

Severus clenched his teeth even as he felt his cock stirring. Harry sat beside him, hand at his groin, as they watched a porn film Harry'd brought home. As he watched, all he could think of were the words his father had shouted at him when he'd caught him with a Muggle porn magazine. _Filthy, perverted, disgusting—_

He stood and walked out into the garden to calm his nerves with a smoke. 

“All right, Severus?” Harry asked a few minutes later.

Severus pulled Harry flush against him. “I prefer _doing_ to watching.”

Harry grinned. “So _do_ me.”


End file.
